The invention relates to a household appliance with a housing having at least two housing parts and with a gearing that is driven by an electric drive unit and is fastened to one and/or the other housing part.
In a kitchen machine (specifically, a Siemens MK3 kitchen machine) available on the market, a planetary gear is disposed above a gearwheel driven through a toothed belt by the drive motor of the machine. Radially outwardly facing projections, which serve for fixing the toothed ring to the housing of the machine, are formed on the outer circumference of the stationary toothed ring of this planetary gear. These projections are connected rigidly to the housing. As a result, the noise originating from the planetary gear is transmitted out of the housing virtually undamped.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a household appliance household appliance with a housing having at least two housing parts and with a gearing driven by an electric drive unit and is fastened to one and/or the other housing part that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that is improved using simple constructional measures such that transmission of the noise originating from a gearing to the housing of the household appliance is prevented at least to a very great extent.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a household appliance, including a housing with at least two housing parts having fixing locations, a gearing to be fastened to one of the at least two housing parts, an electric drive unit driving the gearing, and an at least very nearly vibration-damping element fastening the gearing to at least one fixing location on at least one of the at least two housing parts and preventing direct contact between the at least one fixing location and the one of the at least two housing parts.
According to the invention, such noise reduction is achieved by virtue of the fact that, for fixing the gearing to the fixing location or the fixing locations, a vibration-damping element is inserted, which at least very nearly prevents direct contact between the housing parts and the fixing location or the fixing locations.
The vibration-damping element inserted at the fixing location or the fixing locations brings about, in a cost-effective manner, substantial damping of the vibrations that originate from the fixed gearing and cause noise. Moreover, such a noise-deadening measure can be handled simply in the production process and can be fitted positionally accurately at the fixing locations of the housing very rapidly.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the gearing has, for its fixing, support arms with receivers, on which the vibration-damping elements can be disposed as an intermediate layer between the housing parts serving for fixing the gearing.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, particularly purposeful and effective isolation of the gearing from the housing parts is achieved by the fixing arms, which bear the gearing, in interaction with the damping bodies disposed between these arms and the housing fixing locations.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, especially production-friendly and positionally accurate mounting of the vibration-damping elements for isolating the gearing from the housing parts is brought about if the receivers are configured as at least very nearly vertically disposed holding pins, on which a tube-like, vibration-damping element is fitted positively and/or non-positively, the elements being insertable into receivers on the housing parts, which receivers are adapted to their outer contour.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the isolation of the gearing from the housing parts is especially strong and effective if a holding pin is provided respectively on both sides on the support arms, onto which pin a tubular part of an elastomeric material and serving as a vibration-damping element is pushed. The tube shell of the tubular part is inserted into tubular pieces disposed on both housing parts.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, especially simple mounting and positionally accurate support of the vibration-damping elements is brought about if the receivers are configured as tubular connection pieces that are disposed at least very nearly vertically on the support arms and into which a vibration-damping element of tube-like construction is inserted positively or non-positively, the elements being capable of being fitted together with holding pins disposed on the housing parts.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, a tubular connection piece is provided respectively on both sides on the support arms, into which piece a tubular part of an elastomeric material and serving as a vibration-damping element is inserted. The tube opening of the tubular part can be pushed onto holding pins disposed on both housing parts.
On account of their constructional shape, the tubular parts inserted into the tubular connection pieces have a very soft characteristic so that especially strong damping of the vibration originating from the gearing takes place.
By virtue of the holding pins provided on the housing parts, assembly of the support arms bearing the gearing with the housing parts is considerably improved and, consequently, can be carried out with a significantly reduced time requirement as well. Moreover, the support arms also already achieve a certain vibration damping. Furthermore, preassembly of the support arms with the vibration-damping elements can be carried out especially simply and rapidly.
The support arms provided for supporting the gearing can themselves contribute to the vibration damping if, in accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, the support arms are provided with a U-shaped bend. On account of the U-shaped bend, the support arms already have a certain elasticity that has a favorable effect on the vibration damping.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a kitchen machine, including a housing having an upper housing part having at least one upper fixing location, and a lower housing part having at least one lower fixing location, a gearing assembly having support arms with receivers, a stationary toothed ring connected to one of the upper housing part and the lower housing part by the support arms, and a planetary gear, an electric drive driving the planetary gear, and a vibration-damping element fastening the gearing assembly to a fixing location selected from at least one of the at least one upper fixing location and the at least one lower fixing location, and preventing direct contact between the fixing location and a respective one of the upper housing part and the lower housing part.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the vibration-damping element is a plurality of vibration-damping elements respectively disposed at each of the receivers as an intermediate layer between the fixing location and a respective one or both of the upper housing part and the lower housing part.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, noise damping that is especially advantageous in cost terms and effective for a kitchen machine, such as a mixer, with an electric drive for driving a planetary gear and a housing having an upper housing part and a lower housing part. The planetary gear has a stationary toothed ring that is fixed to the upper housing part and/or the lower housing part by support arms, is achieved if the support arms are configured according to the invention.
An additional measure serving for further improvement of the noise damping lies in the toothed ring being, moreover, held by a mounted-on holding ring of an elastic material in an annular collar configured on the upper part of the housing.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the toothed ring is connected to the planetary gear and the electric drive is connected to the toothed ring for driving the planetary gear.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a household appliance, including a housing with housing parts each having fixing locations, a gearing disposed in the housing, an electric drive unit driving the gearing and disposed in the housing, and a vibration-damping element fastening the gearing to at least one of the fixing locations on at least one of the housing parts and preventing direct contact between the gearing and the one of the housing parts, the vibration-damping element substantially reducing vibration of the gearing.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a household appliance, including a housing with at least two housing parts each having fixing locations, a gearing disposed in the housing, an electric drive unit driving the gearing and disposed in the housing, and a vibration-damping element fastening the gearing to at least one of the fixing locations on at least one of the at least two housing parts and preventing direct contact between the gearing and the one of the at least two housing parts, the vibration-damping element substantially reducing vibration of the gearing.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a household appliance, including a housing with housing parts each having fixing locations, a gearing disposed in the housing, an electric drive unit driving the gearing and disposed in the housing, and a vibration-damping element fastening the gearing to at least one fixing location on two of the housing parts and preventing direct contact between the gearing and the two housing parts, the vibration-damping element substantially reducing vibration of the gearing.
With the objects of the invention in view, there is also provided a household appliance, including a housing having housing parts including a first housing part having a first fixing location, a second housing part having a second fixing location, a gearing disposed in the housing, an electric drive unit driving the gearing and disposed in the housing, and a vibration-damping element fastening the gearing to the first and second fixing locations and preventing direct contact between the gearing and the first and second fixing locations, the vibration-damping element substantially reducing vibration of the gearing.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a household appliance, it is, nevertheless, not intended to be limited to the details shown because various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.